


[Art] The Wild Flower

by mekare



Series: Clarity of Vision illustrations [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ent garden, Fanart, Gen, Peace, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Clarity of Purpose chapter 17





	[Art] The Wild Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621967) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



So this has only been possible because I spent a miserable weekend lying in bed with a cold and took today off to stabilise. I finished a pencil drawing I had started in January - for [](https://mithen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mithen**](https://mithen.dreamwidth.org/)'s Clarity of Purpose [chapter 16](http://mithen.dreamwidth.org/81710.html#cutid1). The passage that inspired me was this:

_He wandered the garden in wonder, gazing around him in utter delight at the radiant cherry-trees and the nodding daffodils, exclaiming softly at the view around each corner: “How lovely!” or “Exquisite!” He drank in the scenery like it was wine, and even the pained hunger in his belly seemed to recede as he padded down the flowery lanes._

_But both wonder and hunger were banished utterly when he turned a corner and saw Thorin Oakenshield lying at the foot of a gnarled beech tree._

I squeed so hard when I read this passage because the reader had been left in the dark as to what had happened to Thorin at that point in the story. I really really want to do a pastel colour version of this - but this I see in the very distant future only. *sigh*

The format was too big for my scanner so I scanned the drawing in two parts and put them together. Unfortunately I have neither the skill nor the energy to make that line separating the two original images diappear... Anyway, enjoy!

 

 


End file.
